<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Death's Door by Bean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986385">At Death's Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean/pseuds/Bean'>Bean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Death, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Serial Killer X Grim Reaper AU, Slow Burn, Suggestive language, Well an attempt at slow burn cuz this is baby's first slow burn, and they were ROOMMATES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean/pseuds/Bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Raihan and Piers share a (secret) connection to death. One is a serial killer and the other a grim reaper. And they both have to share a house because the economy is in shambles.</p><p>--</p><p>tags will be added as needed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello ive never publicly posted a fic before and as the tag says, this is my first attempt at a slow burn! please enjoy!</p><p>also i need to add that this was inspired by art from @pukiman0 on twitter! ✩</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun had just set, leaving everything in a dim light. A pale man walked out from behind a tree that sat on the lawn of a house. The breeze caught up to him as he walked up the steps and checked the brass numbers that hung next to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers looked at his phone, double checking that this was the correct address. After confirming, he sent a text to his possible future roommate, notifying he was here and leaned against the wall of the small house. He hoped this guy he might room with wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying or weird. Definitely cheery and loud over the phone but it's different when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to share a space. The split rent price seemed a bit too good to be true but Piers was almost desperate at this point. Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his phone buzz and looked at the screen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan</span>
  </em>
  <span> replied with a thumbs up and a single “comin”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later a huge, lifted truck pulled into the driveway. A tall man stepped out, holding a fast food bag and waving while walking over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would've prepared a nicer meal but I been busy as hell today; but tacos ain’t a bad choice! Got you beef like you asked.” Raihan gently waved the paper bag. “Come on in then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan unlocked the door for Piers, gesturing for him to go in first. The punk walked in and Raihan followed, talking as he closed the door and hung up his keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, just about what I said over the phone yeah? Cozy but just enough elbow room for the both of us! Real convenient spot but the price hurts just a little for one person, haha. Oh also don't forget to leave your shoes by the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was definitely lived in but not overly messy. Brighter colors than Piers would've liked but he can get used to it. Raihan definitely had more expensive tastes but the mix of antique and modern somehow worked, even if the walls were a light blue. Didn't smell awful either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’nice place, Raihan.” Piers fiddled with a skull ring, feeling a little put on the spot. “Can I get a look at the room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go right ahead dude. Here.” Raihan handed Piers a wrapped taco, who mumbled a quick thanks while kicking off his boots and followed Raihan to his maybe future bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was move in ready, the only furnishings being a hanging TV, a few hung up empty shelves, and a small bedside table. Piers noticed the carpet was immaculate, so probably freshly shampooed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan’s seems to be a pretty considerate guy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Piers noted. He inspected the closet. Overall everything looked good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan gulped down a bite of taco. “Don't forget you get your own bathroom too.” He pointed his thumb down the hall. “Good thing too, ya got a lotta hair on that head man.” Raihan chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers had to force his eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to roll. “I do. I'm gonna take a look at it then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan stepped out of the way to let the other through, keeping a friendly grin on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the small tour of the house the door sat at the small table in the breakfast nook. Piers still on his first taco while Raihan was already on his third.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’d you think?” Raihan leaned a bit closer on his elbows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers looked around briefly before setting his own elbows on the table and folding his fingers. “I think you got  yourself a roommate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan let out a small triumphant noise and held out his hand. Piers gave a single firm shake before retreating his hand quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan returned to his taco. “You said you worked nights, yeah? What’s about the latest you get off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers nodded, “If ‘m lucky, about 4. But I’m also on-call, so it's a whole mess. Sometimes ‘m gifted a whole surprise shift not at my scheduled time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan hummed, taco in his mouth but didn't bother swallowing before speaking this time. “Sounfs ruff. Where’sh you worg again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers shrugged. “Used to it. Hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan grinned again. “The ol’ hospital a few blocks up?” Piers nodded. “Ha! Talk about lucky with this roomie situation then huh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers sighed a bit, already getting tired from Raihan's abundant energy. “Yeah. I’ll bring all my shit tomorrow then, got an extra key so I don't bug ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan nodded his head to the front door. “It’s on the key rack, the lone key all the way to the right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers started to get up, taking one more taco with him. “I’ll get everything ready for tomorrow then, thanks again Raihan. And for the food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem! I’ll help you tomorrow if I catch you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Piers headed to the front door, took the single key, slipped his boots back on, and headed out the door, locking it after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Raihan heard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>click! </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the lock he grinned and pulled up his phone. “What to do with this one… Ahhh what am I rushin’ for, got plenty of time.” He said to himself, swiping through his favorite pictures of his kills.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan snored just loud enough to wake himself and woke up instantly. He squinted at the light coming in through his blinds and checked the time. Just a little before noon. He let out a big yawn and stretched, a few things cracking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to lie down a little longer and checked his social media. His ears perked up at the familiar beeping of the microwave. Was Piers already here? He sat up and listened better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so quiet. He got up, opened his bedroom door and looked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second bedroom’s door was closed, and he knows he left it open last night. Raihan made his way to the kitchen, where Piers was eating a leftover taco and looked up at him mid bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, did I wake ya?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woke myself actually. Then I heard the microwave go off.” He scratched at his stomach, very much not wearing a shirt. “Did you already move in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers nodded, continuing his lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan raised his brows. “Really?” which earned him another nod. “Can I see?” Piers let his eyes roll this time and gestured a </span>
  <em>
    <span>go ahead</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his hand, still chewing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan immediately made his way to the bedroom and opened the door. Raihan thought he walked into a Hot Topic for a quick second, the furnishings and even the curtains were black, there were skulls and such on the previously empty shelves, and band posters littered the walls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that a grim reaper lamp? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It already looked as if Piers had been living here for a while and hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> set it up. Raihan furrowed his brow, how did he not hear Piers move in actually? And how the hell was he already done?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around, then at the shelves. He was about to lift one of the weird satanic looking trinkets when Piers’s voice suddenly came from the door, “I said you could look, not touch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> jumped out of his skin. He put on a quick, apologetic grin, his hand retreating to the back of his head. “Haha sorry, it looked cool. What is it?” Raihan could feel his heart beating against his ribcage from that cheap jump scare, but he kept his cool. Damn Piers needed a bell on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers sighed, arms crossed while leaning against the door frame. “Just a decoration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Hey, when’d you move in? Didn't hear you at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Bout mid-mornin’.” Piers shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan hummed a response, and turned to look at the room again. He spotted the plushies that sat on the bed and smiled. Some were cute, some actually a little creepy even for Raihan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw you got lil’ plushes?” Raihan looked at Piers, who scowled and replied with a very taut “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too! Got a little dragon chillin’ on my dresser.” Piers softened his scowl. “Didn't show my room yesterday but I guess it's only fair I should now ‘cuz I busted into yours today, come on.” Piers followed Raihan, who opened his door for the other. Piers didn't walk in but still looked inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was messy yet also just a little empty. Very male living space if Piers had to say. The dragon Raihan mentioned was indeed, chilling on the dresser. “Cool dragon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan laughed. “Hell yeah he is.” and closed the door. “I like your teddy bear that has blood on it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Piers replied then left back to the kitchen, leaving Raihan. Raihan lingered back, thinking about his new roommate so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He joined Piers in the kitchen, making himself a lazy breakfast of cereal. He chuckled, “I swear I can cook.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers made a noncommittal hum in response, too busy looking at his own phone to really care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two spent a comfortable silence, both on their phones. Raihan occasionally sharing a funny meme with the other, who would sometimes snort in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, piece of shit.” Piers suddenly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just that stupid thing where mobile friendly sites are not fuckin’ mobile friendly. Been changin’ my address on shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna borrow my laptop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're just the friendliest guy huh. Please and thanks”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try my best!” Raihan dumped his bowl in the sink “Living room’s more comfortable mate, let’s go”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers followed Raihan and sat on one end of the couch while Raihan unlocked his laptop from the other end of the couch. Once Raihan made sure everything important was hidden away he handed it to Piers. “Just don't go to sketchy porn sites” he joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers let out a single, incredibly dry laugh. “My tastes would scare you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan raised a brow, grinning. “Yeah? Try me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just met, so no.” Piers had such a flat drawl Raihan couldn’t exactly tell when he was joking or not but it didn't stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not like I didn't buy you dinner first.” Raihan kept his goofy grin on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers kept typing away, not looking up. “I hate that you're right about that. Kinda busy right now though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled. “Okay I’ll leave you alone then.” Raihan took this time to casually take a better look at Piers, thankful the other’s emo hair fringe was covering his eyes on this side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan noted just how boney the other man was. With little to no muscle. Potentially an easy target but Raihan knew to never underestimate anybody, no matter their body type. Black clothes, spikey jewelry, just about what you’d expect. Piers's hair was definitely something that stood out. Raihan squinted his eyes. Was it black with bleached white or white with dyed black? Piers was gray enough where he could be albino right? Or at least have the lightest blond hair? He tried picturing a single normal color on Piers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan must've stared a little too hard because now Piers peeked at him by turning his head enough for one eye to look at him but didn't say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan put the apologetic grin on again and leaned away. He didn’t notice he leaned in closer for a better look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers sighed, “Lemme guess. My hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan rubbed the back of his head. “Guilty~. Sorry for staring that long, mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the laptop. “Used to it. Color’s natural.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan leaned in again. “No way. It's way too perfectly, like, set up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘S the truth. Believe me or not, whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan hmm’d but Piers ignored him. Soon, he was done and handed Raihan back his laptop. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem. Just ask if you need it”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers nodded then stood up, “Gonna nap ‘fore my shift then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay. I’ll try to be quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers hummed a response that sounded kind of doubtful but Raihan let it slide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan decided to relax the rest of the afternoon till Piers had to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Piers walked out the door Raihan quickly and quietly made his way out the back, ready to observe Piers for the first time. Raihan already noted that Piers had no car, but the hospital was quite the walk so Piers must've used the bus or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However when he reached the front, Piers was nowhere to be found. Raihan looked around. Piers should be easy to spot, even if the neighborhood was dimly lit. He frowned, figuring Piers had already turned the corner or something. A waiting carpool? He didn't hear a car pull in or out though. He quickly made his way to the street corner, but still no goth punk bastard to be found. Raihan scratched his head. Maybe Piers was actually a fast walker, he had the legs for it anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan made his way back to his house and got in his car. He’ll just have to reach the hospital first and wait close to the employee entrance. He drove off, paying attention to the sidewalks when he could. Soon he reached the hospital, parked his car in an appropriate spot, and waited. And waited. He checked the time again. About two hours he’s waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and leaned on the steering wheel. He knows the bus takes a long time but this didn't feel quite right. He should've asked Piers what time he had to clock in by. For all he knows Piers could've gone for a late dinner a couple hours before shift. Didn't make sense though if Piers got out at four. Hospitals usually had l twelve hour shifts too, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan leaned back. Maybe Piers lied? They were complete strangers after all. Raihan drummed his fingers on the wheel. He’ll have to keep a close eye on this new roommate. The last couple of roomies were exhaustingly easy. Raihan actually felt a little excited at this; it’s been way too long since he felt like this over a kill, especially in the observation phase. He gripped the steering wheel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talk about lucky with this roomie situation, huh.</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oops,its been a while lmao.. sorry i took so long to update, and thank you for being patient. and another thank you to a certain group for bringing back my motivation to work on this, love u guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raihan decided to call it quits after the fourth hour of waiting. He needed to do stuff tomorrow anyways and he wasn't in any particular rush with this new kill. Plenty of time, plenty of time. Piers didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the next one anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drove back to the house, the sidewalks just as empty before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he got home he headed straight for the kitchen and got himself a can of beer. He was heading to his room when he paused in front of his door, finger under the unopened can’s tab. Raihan looked down the hallway at Piers's room. He shrugged, might as well get </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> done tonight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty gloves. Never leave a trail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened Piers’s door, and turned on the light. It looked the same since the afternoon. He stepped inside and took his time to get a good, long look around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scanned the room for any hidden cameras, as he learned the hard way once from an old paranoid roomie. But so far only that guy had any sort of bugs set up. Justified, but Raihan still got him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No cameras as far as he could tell. Raihan carefully opened the closet and peeked in. About as much black as he expected. He looked up at the top shelves above the clothes. Just a change of bedsheets stored away. Raihan knelt and just saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many boots. After checking for any steel toes (a few), he closed the door and moved his attention to something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the small bedside drawer. It was mostly empty save for some earbuds, a few guitar picks, and a pen. Raihan closed the drawer and looked on top of the drawer instead. A charging cable, more guitar picks, a small statuette of a grim reaper he was sure lit up and.. a small framed sketch of a girl in pigtails. Maybe his sister or kid or something. It looked pretty aged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan looked at the corner he saw a guitar in; and sure enough, it stood there in it's stand next to an amp. It was well used, with stickers and scratches all around. Raihan let his knuckle run across the strings, gaining that satisfying strum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to the bed and carefully checked under and inside the pillow, plushes, and mattress. No guns, knives, or porn magazines. Raihan put his hands on his hips. Piers absolutely had to have a knife somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless he kept it on his person instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Figures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still had the media center to check. He opened the top drawer, which held jewelry. Nothing under the organizers. Piers did have a lot of incredibly spiky and pointy jewelry, so Raihan kept note of that. He also noted a few dubious looking chokers. The second drawer had sweaters and tights. Nothing again. Third drawer held boxers and socks. Raihan whistled at the thongs hidden under the boxers, unfortunately that was the only treasure hidden here. Fourth and final drawer had pajamas. Some were unexpectedly cute but again, no sort of protection or weapons hidden away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and decided to look at what was on top. Some books, a stack of CDs, a suspiciously phallic </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and a bluetooth speaker amongst some spooky knickknacks. Raihan lifted a brow and looked around. Piers didn't have any CD players? Unless it was just a collection but ok then. Punks or whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the hanging shelf and picked up the Satan thing he was trying to look at earlier. Some kinda goat man with a single boob? Raihan would admit it was kinda cool looking, if a little scary. He chuckled to himself. If Piers was another serial killer it would be hilarious. He shook his head; he shouldn't be so judgy. Piers just liked Halloween a lot or whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it is a possibility. Raihan wasn't anywhere near religious but he’s read up on </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of killers. He looked around again after putting goat guy back with its spooky knickknack friends. He crossed his arms and looked at the guitar. Using the strings is possible. He has some pretty dangerous jewelry too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan was old fashioned but anything could be made into a weapon if you're creative enough. Raihan thought about the kitchen knives. Maybe Piers preferred those too…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed to himself while shaking his head and picked up his beer where he left it, wiping away the ring it left. It's always good to be careful but it was still too early in their roomie relationship to make calls. He did a last once over, making sure everything was perfectly back in its place before shutting the light off and closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He downed his beer and turned in for the night, not particularly caring if he caught Piers coming home tonight.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan woke up around sometime before noon, and did his morning routine before heading to the kitchen for some breakfast. The kitchen was empty so he figured Piers was asleep then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about last night, still wondering how Piers could have basically disappeared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he turned into a bat and flew away</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He snickered as he made himself an omelette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He plated it then walked to the living room, deciding he wanted to have a bit more comfiness before heading out. He turned the TV on and almost dropped his breakfast at how </span><em><span>obscenely</span></em> <em><span>loud</span></em><span> the speakers were blaring and mashed the volume down button. Raihan looked to the hallway. Nothing happened, not even a punch on the wall.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He said out loud. Sure Raihan was planning on murdering the guy but being rudely awakened still sucked, and it was barely the guys second day here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next time lower the TV after using it as a cover dumbass, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. He ate his breakfast silently, watching the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't a featured story. His last kill was barely a week ago, Raihan still should be a hot topic. Maybe tonight he’ll be featured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If not…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. Can't get impatient. He shut off the TV and dumped his plate in the sink, with the bowl from yesterday still there. Eh, he’ll get to it. For now he has to run to one of his part times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan parked his truck and rubbed his face. ‘Nother day of hard labor ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tied his locks into a ponytail and stepped off his truck onto the makeshift parking lot at the edge of the woods. He breathed in the fresh air and made his way to the small cabin at the side of the lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the creaky door. “Hey! It’s ya boy!” The person waiting at the front desk waved their hand lazily, “Could you come any later?” Raihan snorted and left, letting the door slam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went around the back, putting on (different) work gloves and picking up an axe from the lazy pile behind the shack. After deeming it sharp enough he got to work cutting some logs into firewood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't any sort of official job and Raihan was thankful. The incredibly loose hours and under the table pay were almost a dream come true. Just sucked he had to drive out so far for it, but it has its benefits when it came to the murdering hobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rai!” A familiar voice called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan paused his chopping to see his childhood buddy Leon and his faithful no-getting-lost-allowed companion beside him, a dog named Charizard by Lee himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been here a while Leon? I can see your tits through your shirt.” Raihan leaned on the axe, pointing at the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon looked down at his chest and sighed, “It's always the white shirt.” He wiped away a leaf that managed to stick on. “Anyways, guessing you just arrived. You're gonna fall behind like that.” Leon teased with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan teased back by lightly thrusting the axe at Leon. “Can't fall behind if I cut your legs off. Then again they're thicker than the logs I do gotta chop and I don't get paid enough to work </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard.” Charizard barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh haha.” Leon replied sarcastically, the big grin on his face betraying him. He crossed his arms. “But really Rai, you’ve been slacking it just a little these past few weeks. Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. Schedule got a bit too full is all. Nothin’ I can't handle though, I’m not The Great Raihan for nothing.” He jabbed a thumb at himself and put on his signature grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon laughed. “If you say so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Raihan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but please, let me know if you need help with anything ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always the fuckin’ gentleman.” He lightly punched Leon on the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I demand workers comp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not how it works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon shrugged and they both laughed after that. Charizard now trying to get Raihan’s attention for pets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh sorry bud, here.” Pets rightfully received.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Leon chuckled out, “How's the roomie situation? The guy still jacking it in the middle of the night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, nah.” Raihan stood up after giving Charizard one last pat. “Chronic wanker left a couple weeks ago. Luckily a new roommate showed up just two days ago.” He picked up the axe and continued where he left off, going slower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Well I sound surprised but you always get the shortest roommates.. Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> the chronic wanker scaring them off.” Leon laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan mocked his friend’s laugh before genuinely laughing. “I just have shitty roomie luck! And I don't jack it when other people in the house thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee we’ve talked about each other's </span>
  <em>
    <span>styles </span>
  </em>
  <span>before shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gro~~~oss!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? At least I don't stroke it to--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Leon nearly tackled Raihan over. Raihan snickered, holding the axe away for safety reasons. Charizard ran around, wanting to get in on the playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir I'm trying to work here, please escort your titties off the premises.” Raihan lightly shoved Leon off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon stuck his tongue out at him. Raihan returned the same gesture, waving the axe “menacingly” for good measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking your favorite axe next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get lost walking around the house anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon snorted and patted his leg for Charizard to come over. “Tell me about your new friend later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do, mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick wave Leon returned to the woods, and Raihan returned his focus to the firewood. Bones were cool, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span> of wood was just more satisfying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few good hours of work and plucking out a few stray splinters later Raihan came home just as the sun was setting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan walked in and half expected to see Piers at the table but the house was seemingly empty. He wanted to take a shower first and foremost but he still had to check, potential murderer roommate still in the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checked the knife holder. All accounted for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocked on Piers's door. No Answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. You awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door carefully. The room was empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and closed the door again. He checked Piers's bathroom. Also empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and scratched his head. He needed that shower now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan even locked his own bathroom door and left the curtains open; he didn't need the scene from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Psycho</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After freshening up he headed to the kitchen to make dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's when he noticed the kitchen sink was clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, so Piers was still alive and had been home. Raihan rubbed the back of his neck. He really did mean to wash those himself. He’ll have to thank Piers when he sees him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan made himself a quick dinner and plopped on the couch. He turned the TV on again only for it to blast his eardrums and nearly give him a heart attack. He quickly lowered the volume again. ...Was that supposed to be Piers's revenge for that morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan sighed. He deserved that, if that was the case. Still incredibly petty though. He pouted at the air. At least the goth bastard left it on the same channel, as the news was already on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anchorwoman finished her last comments about some store closing then moved on to the main event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We now move ahead onto the developing case of a local serial killer. The killer, who has named themself ‘KIBANA’, has been disrupting the peace of our local community.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disrupting the peace</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mass murderer known as KIBANA has been the talk of the town and even the internet. Gruesome photos of the killings have been uploaded anonymously online and have been emailed to our local news outlets, using the killers name as a hashtag. More recently the killer has also taken selfies of themself heartlessly posing in front of the victims, but wearing a mask to hide their identity. Police have not been able to track where the photos are being uploaded from but have confirmed the killings are local.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan rolled his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No shit sherlock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The police urge everyone to stay indoors and to not venture out alone, as they have not yet discovered a clear pattern. For more details on the killer please visit our website--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan sighed. Same old, same old. Not even a mention of how many kills he’s scored. Maybe he should do something a little extra for his next kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started imagining Piers's mangled body strung up somewhere public with some message written in blood. What should it say? Hit that like button? Smash that mfin’ like if u feel like dis on a monday? Raihan laughed to himself. Maybe no murder shitposts, but man, it would get popular for sure. He rubbed his chin in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan kept watching TV, not even realizing he fell asleep and once again missed his roommate being home.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heads up for brief but loose and vague mentions of death as we're following piers this time. hope its not too boring, enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Piers opened his eyes, very much noticing the blaring TV on the other side of his door. Piers almost takes back his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Considerate</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought when the volume dropped, followed by a muffled “sorry”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers rolled his eyes but continued to lie in bed. He, hopefully, didn't have to go into work till the evening. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> go back to sleep to pass the time but he didn't really feel like it. Or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to; it was more like a hobby to him. He didn't dream when he “slept”, it really was just a way to pass the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled onto his side and looked at the framed sketch on the bedside table. He sighed. If only photos had existed back then. He would never forget his sister’s face, photo or no photo. But it would be nice to have, still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Piers blinked when he heard Raihan leave but kept on looking at the ugly popcorn ceiling. Maybe he should stick more posters up there. Would be something more interesting to stare at instead of this awful eggshell paint. Even with the heavy black curtains closed, he could still see the stupid little bumps of popcorn in the dimmed light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled off his bed, and hovered back up before he could hit the floor. Piers beckoned a finger towards his phone, which unhooked from the charging cable and floated towards him; he grabbed it but didn't bother to check it just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers drifted right through his door, not bothering with the laws of physics so soon after waking up. It's not like anyone else was home anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the morning routine he settled onto the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table, and finally checked his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The usual text from Milo, checking in on him. Piers replied with a small message, letting his friend know he's moved in and doing alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers idly scrolled thru some social media before putting his phone on the couch and sighing. Milo responded back and Piers picked up his phone again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-- NEW MESSAGE --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>POPIPO</b>
  <span>: Thats great piers! Hows the new roommate?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>god wont let me die</b>
  <span>: chatterbox but friendly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>god wont let me die</b>
  <span>: cleaned the room real nice, even shampooed thecarpet</span>
</p><p>
  <b>god wont let me die</b>
  <span>: arent you on shift</span>
</p><p>
  <b>POPIPO</b>
  <span>: Haha yeah! Ive got about 3 minutes waiting its fine :D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>god wont let me die</b>
  <span>: livin on the edge i see</span>
</p><p>
  <b>POPIPO</b>
  <span>: Learned it from a certain bad influenzas!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>POPIPO</b>
  <span>: Influence*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>god wont let me die</b>
  <span>: influenzas </span>
</p><p>
  <b>POPIPO</b>
  <span>: XP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>POPIPO</b>
  <span>: Dinner later?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>god wont let me die</b>
  <span>: sure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo stopped responding, the three minutes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers got up but paused. He grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. Some sitcom was playing now. Piers smirked and cranked the volume all the way up, not even flinching from the hideous volume that was making the speakers fizz and crack, before turning off the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could that petty? Absolutely. He was feeling mischievous though, and had to establish some sort of dominance anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the kitchen, craving some cereal. Thankfully Raihan had the good kind stored away in the pantry. Unfortunately, it seemed there was only one bowl in the entire house. Piers frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who the hell keeps one fucking bowl? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, the single bowl resided in the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Originally Piers was’t going to wash it, as it wasn’t his problem but now it was. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and washed the other shit Raihan left as well. The blaring TV is future karma well deserved then, Piers decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing his bowl and washing it again for good measure, Piers spent the rest of the afternoon playing on his guitar and even recording some lyrics on his phone since he now had a quiet space to do so. He really should invest in some acoustic panels. Or just record in the closet. He’ll try the latter later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A notification popped up while Piers was trying to edit his recording. He wasn’t really in the zone today so he opened the message right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-- NEW MESSAGE --</b>
</p><p>
  <b>POPIPO</b>
  <span>: Okay done!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>POPIPO</b>
  <span>: **POPIPO has shared his location with you!**</span>
</p><p>
  <b>POPIPO</b>
  <span>: Im here!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>god wont let me die</b>
  <span>: omw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers put away his guitar. He heard Raihan’s truck pull in while he slipped on some extra jewelry and put on some boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could hear Raihan calling out to him from the hall, he poofed away, the smoke gone just as Raihan opened his bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers casually walked out from behind a parked van and headed into the restaurant, easily spotting his friend silently but eagerly waving him down from a table. The restaurant was hardly busy despite the time. Piers hoped the food wasn't too terrible then, but at least he wouldn't suffer alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo smiled as Piers sat down across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming Piers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Course. What's on your mind then?” Piers looked at Menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it's not that! This is a celebratory dinner for you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got a housemate of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers chuckled. “Thanks, I guess. Will you eat something spicy in my honor then?” He looked up from the menu, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo laughed bashfully. “C’mon Piers you know I can’t handle anything spicy..” He fiddled with the collar of his button up, his pleasant smile just a bit on the worried side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it never gets old seein’ ye turn pinker than your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo laughed. “Okay maybe it is a little funny, but I’m good today thanks. I just want a tasty margarita and some good stew!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does sound like a good time. ’ll be sure to pour some hot sauce n’ ketchup in it while you're not lookin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piiieeerrs! You're never letting go of the ketchup thing are you?” Milo pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for th’ rest of eternity, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gringo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed. A waiter came by to take their order, and soon left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo turned back to Piers. “So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your new roomie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Right. S’alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo tilted his head, patiently waiting for Piers to continue. Piers sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s uh, friendly I guess. Kinda noisy. Attractive. I dunno mate I’ve barely known him a day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that's a pretty good first impression!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardly, the man only owns one bowl. One. Bowl, Milo” He held up </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> finger for emphasis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo blinked. “Maybe the last roomie stole them all? Except one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers thought about it. “The bedroom was practically barren before I moved m’ shit in. Ya might be right. But why leave one bowl then.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo also chuckled. “Maybe it was in the sink an’ they didn't feel like washing it before skedaddling?” He gently shrugged, palms up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I had to wash that bowl to use it. Guess Raihan's never been good at dishes then. He better not slack off though, or I might just consider spookin’ him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo laughed. “Piers that's too mean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers grinned and leaned back in his chair, far enough that he was balancing on only two of the chair’s legs. “Just mean? The Milo a century ago woulda chewed my ear off about being ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>responsible</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>misusing m’ power’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, you're a bad influence!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Influenzas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed just as their order arrived, the aromas instantly filling the air. They thanked their waiter and moved to eat. To Piers’s surprise it was actually pretty alright, while Milo looked like he was in stew heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Farm life still treatin’ ye good?” Piers asked in between bites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo nodded enthusiastically and swallowed before answering. “Absolutely! I still say you should try it once Piers! Workin’ outdoors under a warm sun is the best, and the family hosting me is just the sweetest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still dunno how you juggle two day jobs at once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fields are ginormous, Piers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that. The,” He gestured with his fork, “The energy for it I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you technically have more power, right?” Milo chuckled good heartedly .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not what I mean. Anyways, answer’s still a friendly, but firm ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>hell no</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Sun’s a bastard out to get me specifically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not everything's in the sun! There's work in the barns and stables too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers made a face at that, to which Milo giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're doin’ this on purpose aren’t ya. That’s it you're payin’ for m’ meal tonight, Farmer John.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they finished and payed for their respective meals, the two walked around the building to stay out of sight as the streets were quite busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers leaned against the building . “Ugh I don’t wanna go to work. See ya later, Milo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo giggled gently. “Bye Piers!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two shared a hug before silently dissolving into smoke, both clouds slightly drifting in different directions unaffected by the breeze, before completely dissipating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers took a step into his room. “Oh dammit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He disappeared and reappeared outside the front door of the house, grabbing his key and opening the door like a normal person. Only to find his roomie asleep on the couch. Raihan had his head hanging off the back of the couch, mouth wide open and snoring, drool clear on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attractive.” Piers muttered flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head and watched Raihan for a few more minutes from the inside welcome back. Once he deemed it safe he quickly floated across the room and down the hall, keeping his boots off the floor, and phased through his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and kicked off his boots and changed his clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Grim Reaper</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t need to smell like restaurant. Piers didn't bother with door formalities this time and poofed off to his appointment straight from his room. the smoke gathered around him as he flew through space, forming into the iconic hooded cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite dragging his feet to work he still had time to spare. Always good to be early, he hated rushing. Especially to “keep things on time”, what was a few seconds off anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers gave his surroundings a quick glance. Another retirement home. He thought about his schedule for today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home. Hospital. House. House. Street. Home. Hospital. Hospital. Park. House. Hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The park was an interesting but welcome change from the usual. Two of those hospital calls were the same building, why couldn't they happen right next to each other dammit. Well whatever. He hoped there were no surprises tonight, but he wasn’t holding his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hovered to the room he needed to go, offering a small, skeletal wave to another reaper, this one wearing formal funeral attire instead of a cloak, who was passing by in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered his respects at the door, before moving in closer. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>104, wow, good job ma’am.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s time to go now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s been waitin’ a long time to see you again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers sat in the air, relaxing for just a bit on his first break. The breeze outside the house of his next appointment was pleasant on his exposed bones and made his already floaty cape swish around even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched a moth flutter in the porch’s light. So far all his deaths have been natural. He’d like to have a peaceful night again, it’s been far too long since his last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reaper checked his phone and was surprised to see a text from Raihan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-- NEW MESSAGE --</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raihan</b>
  <span>: fucj thskm for clemjg doshsoryy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers raised a brow. Raihan must've sent that while he was still half asleep. He didn’t reply, figuring Raihan went back to sleep and Piers didn’t want to accidentally wake him up. He’ll ask about the cryptic message later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His break was over too soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was already peeking over the horizon; the birds were singing and squawking aplenty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers sighed as soon as he appeared in front of the house, looking human again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> some idiot at a bar had to show off during the last stretch of his shift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his single key and opened the door. A delicious smell greeted him, followed by a “Hey!” from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers kicked off his shoes and headed to the kitchen. He returned Raihan’s greeting with his own flat “Hey.” and leaned against the counter. He eyed the set table while he felt Raihan’s eyes on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you grab the juice?” Raihan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers did as he was asked, and poured himself a glass before setting the jug on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are ya, my wife?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Raihan winked over his shoulder. Piers only stared back, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny. What’s all this for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I make some food for my hardworking roomie without suspicion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're not helpin’ your case here. No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apology for the dishes and the TV?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers blew some air out of his nostrils. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that supposed to be a laugh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sure.” Piers moved to sit at the table as Raihan swept some food from the pan to his plate. “Apology not accepted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh- why??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye only have one bowl mate. Who does that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan laughed as he plated his own helping. “Sorry, sorry. My housemates always broke at least one dish. It’s like a curse, so if you end up breaking one too I won’t be mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mildly concerning. I blame that tacky gold dragon sitting in the lounge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan sat down, grinning. “Not even a week and you're already hating on my aesthetics. Feng shui all the way.” He spun his fork in his hand and swished it like a wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re already hittin’ on me. Fair’s fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, thad obvioush?” Raihan batted his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barely. Hardly noticed a thing” Piers replied flatly before taking a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan’s grin widened at Piers’s expression lightening up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apology warily accepted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers winced at his volume. “I’m goin’ ta take it back if ye gonna be this loud every mornin’, purposely or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, okay, okay. Can I ask something? Might be a dumb question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You work at the hospital right? So where’re your scrubs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers gulped, but kept his face stoic as usual. He forgot that detail. He took a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep mine at the hospital. They don’t smell the best after a shift yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan tilted his head just a little, looking right at Piers with those sharp, teal eyes, before his usual easygoing grin returned to his face. “Makes sense.” Yet Raihan still had an air of </span>
  <em>
    <span>unconvinced</span>
  </em>
  <span> around him, despite his calming smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers fought against the urge to squint at his housemate and looked down at his meal instead. He silently took another bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say,” Raihan continued, “you off tonight? We could go out and replenish my sad collection of dishware.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not till next tuesday. Awful schedule, remember?” Piers kept his eyes on his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem, gives me time to give the boss a heads up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They let you take a day off to go dish shoppin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan chuckled, “My schedule’s a lot kinder. Just like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers nearly accidentally sighed his breakfast back onto his plate but closed his mouth in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’d like t’ get a better look of this town anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>